Historically, caramel flavoring for confections has been derived from burning granulated sugar and the resulting flavoring in syrup form required almost immediate use to avoid crystallization of the product, foaming and the development of mold. Since no completely satisfactory method of preserving the burnt sugar caramel flavoring has been available, much of the product has been simply cast aside and wasted in the prior art.
As a result of this difficulty, most home and commercial users of the flavoring have simply abandoned its use in the traditional form of burnt sugar syrup and have substituted in its place commercial brown sugar, as a matter of convenience, and because it resembles to some degree the traditional product, but in actuality is a poor substitute.
The objective of this invention is to provide an instantly available, natural, burnt sugar caramel flavoring in syrup form which can be stored for relatively long periods of time at room or pantry temperatures without chemical preservatives and can be used in numerous confections which require caramel flavoring.
In accordance with the invention, the burnt sugar flavoring is formed as a syrup generally in accordance with traditional practice and a holding syrup which acts as a preservative is separately formed. The two syrups are then blended and, while still warm, are sealed in glass jars and stored prior to use like other commercial syrups and many other products having chemical preservatives. The blended flavoring is available instantly for use in a variety of recipes without the pitfalls and problems of the prior art.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.